What followed
by Pirateer
Summary: There is no such thing as the Kraken and Elizabeth and Jack kissed.What followed... start somehow in the middle of Dead Mans Chest CHAPTER 16 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns it all! sniff

Chapter 1

BANG ... BANG ... BANG ... BANG

No one would have ever guessed it, but the strange noise resembling something hard being smacked against something hard was actually the sound of Elizabeth Swann's head being frequently banged against the big mast of the Black Pearl.

"It all…" BANG "…could've ended…" BANG "…so much…" BANG "…better!"

Fear not, dear reader, that our beloved heroine suffers from an incurable and yet unknown brain disease, although the phase she is currently going through does resemble a terrible case of epilepsy.

No, the diagnosis for the future Mrs Turner is the "I-kissed-Jack-Sparrow-and-strangely-felt-a-warm-tingling-sensation"-syndrome. The banging is a typical after-effect. It will fade. Sometime.

"Whas'at, luv? Havin' a hard time?"

Oh yes. HE. Captain Jack Sparrow. Swaggering, nuzzling, drag-queen, rum-addict. Pirate.

"Shut up, flea-ball!"

"Oi! That's an extremely un-nice thing to call the man who saved your life, who is going to save your fiancé's life and who is the current object of your very own virginal desire."

The banging stopped and Elizabeth Swann turned to look at the man, who had just spoken the words she never wanted to hear, but which were, undeniably and unfortunately, true.

BANG…BANG…BANG

"Luv, please stop tha'. T'makes you look stupid and doesn't enhance your feminine grandeur."

The banging stopped again and Elizabeth turned her head towards Jack.

"I…", she started with a furious undertone, narrowing her eyes to slits. "I would very much appreciate it, Captain Sparrow, if you…" She hesitated.

"…If I helped you enlarge that giant bruise on year forehead, by assisting you with the banging?", Jack Sparrow offered gaily.

"If you left this instant."

"Oh." Slight frown. "Why?"

"Because…" She inhaled sharply. "Because I cannot guarantee that I won't hit you unimaginably hard once you come any closer."

"Oh, well, Luv, I'm used to hittin', tha's for sure."

"Not to mine."

Jack Sparrow moved closer until mere inches were separating them and whispered with a challenging grin on his face: "Try me."

Well, he shouldn't have said that, because the smack that instantly followed was so brain-smashingly hard that he didn't even notice he'd fallen onto the floor until he saw the blue Caribbean sky hovering above him.

"Did I really deserve that?"

But no one answered.

Miss Swann (_future Mrs Turner_, Jack thought grimly) had left the deck. Hence the banging had stopped.

And Jack Sparrow resumed getting rid of annoying extra-weight. This activity is also called "drinking rum" in othe parts of the world.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**What Followed **by Pirateer

Chapter 2

Somewhere out on the Caribbean Sea, several hours later. 

"You've got a pimple on your chin, luv. Did ye know?"

Looking up from her book Elizabeth let out a gigantic sigh.

"Captain Sparrow, are you bored?"

"No, I'm not. I just coincidently noticed that…"

"Don't you have a boat to navigate and a crew to torment?"

Jack Sparrow inched closer and whispered: "I really, honestly hate to be the one to tell you, but it's called 'ship', luv."

Due to that unwanted proximity Elizabeth involuntarily noticed his rum-y, sweaty scent…

and couldn't help inhaling more.

With pinkening cheeks she muttered: "Sod off."

"D'you really…"

"Sod off!"

"Okay."

So sod off he did. In a deliciously drunk, swaggering way.

And Elizabeth 'soon-to-be-Turner' Swann was left alone with her notebook and her thoughts, only the latter worrying her. She really, really wanted him to kiss her again.

'_I need my mast', _she thought as images of their kiss last night flooded her brain. '_Now!'_

_- - - - - - - - _

_30 minutes later_

"Pimple still there?" Questioning look.

"Captain, are you sure you're not bored?"

"I'm not bored, lass, I'm merely interested in tha' little enticin' thing growin' on ye chin."

He paused contemplatively. "There's this thing I've heard in Singapore about pimples sproutin' when you're in love."

Elizabeth shut her book and firmly looked up into his coal-lined eyes.

"I currently AM in love, Captain Sparrow. With my **fiancé** Will…" _Pause to emphasize the meaning of the words_ "…whom you and I and this entire crew, by the way, are going to save from Davy Jones and his heap of misshaped seafood."

"Ah, ye mean Will, whom ye didn't think of last night? Tha' Will who is hundreds of miles away, while you're here kissing old, smelly Captain Jack? **Do you mean that Will?"**

Jack had to shout the last bit, because during his enquiries considering Mr Turner, Elizabeth had jumped up and stomped away. Again.

Before entering the cabins she turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs:

"**I DID NOT KISS YOU!" **before slamming the door shut behind her.

"YES, YOU DID!", he shouted after her, knowing she would still hear him.

"Need any assistance, Captain?"

Jack swirled around. "Ah,...no, thank you, Mr Gibbs. I'll manage. Soon."

Then a tiny moment of assorting thoughts was followed by something rather unexpected: "How are you, Mr Gibbs? I mean, do you feel good? Are you content with our present situation of drifting around on the middle of the Caribbean Sea without not so much as a chance of getting away in the near future? Do you feel…happy?"

"Er…yes, quite, Captain.", Gibbs answered bewilderedly.

Jack clapped his hands together. "Good. Good for you. I do not tolerate mutiny, you know. Not at all. Well, at least not when it's comin' from you or the crew. If I commit mutiny….

Can I actually do that?"

"Er…probably not, Captain, you're…the captain."

"Aah, I see. Thank you." He waved his hand dismissively. "You can continue doin' whatever you were doing." Gibbs left and Jack turned around, only to collide with Elizabeth, whom he had thought to be abusing another mast, pole or door with her pimply head.

"What in God's name is the rum stock doing in my cabin?" she hissed.

Jack grinned at her naughtily. "Well, I could tell ye tha' I simply had it moved into your cabin to force you to sleep in mine so I could take advantage of you at night." Elizabeth snorted incredulously, while Jack continued: "But since you don't want to hear the filthy truth, I'll merely tell ye, that the rum was in far too dangerous a proximity to the crew and that I needed to know it was safe."

Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief and squealed: "I…I don't…How dare you? I am about to be married!"

"So?"

"So…So… it is absolutely impossible for me to stay in your cabin. You're a randy, old, filthy pirate who's constantly pissed, who by the way admits he wants me in his bed. How can you expect me to stay in your cabin?"

With a fake pout on his face Jack answered :"Now now, Miss Swann, that was not polite, even though it was the truth. I think I'll just follow your example and stomp off."

"Captain Sparrow, I…"

"I don't care what you are or want or don't want, **I** feel offended and will drink some more rum now. Ta!"

Elizabeth sighed an impatient, annoyed and tired sigh and slowly trailed after him to calmly explain to him again, why she really needed her own cabin. He just needed to be persuaded.

Yes, persuasion was all it takes.

TBC

AN: My first AN. And my first fic. Two firsts, then. -

I just wanted to thank and virtually hug you who reviewed the first chapter of my fic, which actually just was a result of boredom. But it turned out better than I expected.

I never thought anybody would want to read it!

Your reviews really encouraged my to continue, although I don't think this chapter's as funny as the first but. But I'll do better next chapter, I promise.

- Pirateer


	3. Chapter 3

**What Followed **by Pirateer

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. But I don't! Pity. Disney does!

Chapter 3

_Two minutes later. In front of the Captain's cabin._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Silence.

„Captain Sparrow?"

Silence.

"I know you're in there."

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Gettin' rid of extra weight."

She sighed (sighing seemed to have become her hobby lately). "Put down the rum and open the door, Jack."

Shuffling noises. Then the door squeaked and opened and he gave her an nearly-almost-more or less endearing look. "You called me Jack, luv."

Unfortunately and unintentionally her cheeks pinkened (for the ump-teenth time that day). "Well, that's your name, is it not?"

"No, I mean…you haven't called me Jack since our little…saliva-swap last night." Elizabeth pulled a face. "Well, tha's wha'it was, luv.", Jack defended his choice of words. "A saliva-swap induced by the powerful sexual tension between two star-crossed lovers. Tha's what I'll call it and I advise you to do so as well as you dislike the expression 'kiss'."

"I like 'kiss' better than 'saliva-swap'.", Elizabeth muttered.

"So y'admit you kissed me?", Jack said, grinning broadly.

"FYI: I did not kiss you. We kissed. There's a colossal difference between me kissing you and us kissing."

"Ah…I quite understand. And wha' is this colossal difference?"

"Us kissing means that **I** did not start anything and most certainly didn't -(_almost unnoticeable blush_) want to kiss you. Somehow our mouths must've ended up on each other and somehow must've started kissing. I had nothing to do with that incident.Me kissing you...I mean...Bwah"

Jack tutted and shook his head. "Denial's not gonna make this situation any better, luv."

"I am not denying anything. It's just my point of view, which by the way is the correct point of view."

"Aha." Stifled snicker.

"No, really."

„Yeah, sure."

"Do you know what?" Elizabeth snapped. "I'll go to bed. And I'll sleep in my cabin, because the rum currently occupying my hammock will simply be burned or, even better, thrown overboard."

Captain Jack Sparrow suddenly started making strangled, gurgling noises and waved both of his hands after Elizabeth, who had…yes, you've guessed it, stomped off the other end of the short corridor and into her cabin, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her.

"Lizzie, luv? Please, we can find a compromise here somehow, can't we?"

The sound of something heavy, wooden, rum-filled being moved came from the room. "Miss Swann? Elizabeth? You surely don't want to pour the rum out the window?"

Silence.

Then: "That's a brilliant idea, Jack, thank you. I hadn't really noticed that nice…big….perfect-for-pouring-rum-out-from window here."

Jack Sparrow was desperate. He wanted to keep his rum. All of it. He also wanted Elizabeth to stay in his cabin. But the latter could wait. Well, not until they had found William '_soon-to-married-to-Elizabeth' _Turner, though, but saving the rum was the most important matter at hand.

"I'll move some rum into my cabin, then." '_So I can come back in the middle of the night to get some more', _he added in his head.

Within seconds the door opened wide.

"Help yourself."

This time Jack Sparrow sighed.

TBC

AN: Seems like Jack has some lifting to do next chap!

You are the best! Every single review makes me sooooo happy!  
I thank you so much for reviewing! You make my day everytime I read your lovely comments!

_Sparrow's Swann_ & fan: You've already reviewed twice! BIG HUG!

Okay, you really have to excuse me, English is not my mother-language and I am constantly searching for phrases to express what I really want to say. Sometimes the only way is a german-english dictionary, so please be kind to me (Wel, you've been really kind to me, so why am I complaining:-) ), if some phrases just don't seem right!

You really rock, you know that? And I'll try to read at least some of the fics you all wrote!

Love, kisses and big chocolatey muffins

-Pirateer-


	4. Chapter 4

**What Followed** by Pirateer

Chapter 4

"Bugger, these kegs are heavy."

Elizabeth, watching him transport the heavy, heavy rum-kegs into his cabin, ignored his comment.

"I said: THESE KEGS ARE HEAVY!"

"I understood you perfectly well the first time, Captain Sparrow. There's no need to shout. And yes, you may stop now. I have enough space to sleep comfortably."

Jack Sparrow rolled the keg he was currently handling back to its original position.

Then he swaggered to the cabin door and before leaving he languidly turned to look at Elizabeth. "Are you sure tha's a Will Turner-pimple?"

"Pardon?"

"Sleep tight, luv." A wink and gone he was.

Elizabeth stared at the closed door for several seconds before plopping onto her hammock.

'_It most definitely is a Will Turner-pimple_.' She thought decidedly. _What else can it be? Will's the man I adore, love and will marry. HE is the object of my virginal desire_.'

She knew she was denying and she knew she was lying to herself.

Another big sigh. For tonight, abusing the pole in the middle of her cabin would suffice.

She hoped it wouldn't show too much tomorrow, though.

-

Jack Sparrow started smirking blithely as he perceive a muffled banging-sound coming from Miss Swann's cabin_. 'If she doesn't stop this 'I did not, never wanted and never will kiss you'- thing soon, her forehead'll soon look like a giant, deformed prune.'_, he thought.

Seizing a quite full rum-bottle standing on his desk before plopping onto his chair he started mediating on how to stop the lovely, not quite-his Elizabeth from inflicting further harm upon herself.

After finishing two more rum-bottles he had come up with some very nice plans. Very nice, naughty plans indeed. And the best part: Elizabeth wasn't going to like any of them…

TBC

AN: Sorry, people, for this tiny, little, short chap. I'll update again tomorrow, but I really need to stop here before I start writing incoherent stuff. (I really should start outlining a real plot soon. The stuff you read in the previous chaps just popped into my head)

Hugs, kisses and another, even bigger bunch of chocolatey muffins.

-Pirateer-

PS: As always: your reviews make my day! Sniff, I am soooo touched. DANKE!


	5. Chapter 5

**What Followed** by Pirateer

Chapter 5

When one denies, one lies. Not only to oneself, but also to the other individuals surrounding one (Although they know one is lying)

Denying small, minute, unimportant things equals little white lies and is therefore not worthy of notice.

But when one denies that one feels seriously, belly-whirlingly attracted to this specific person, who coincidently happens to be a scabby, whiffy, apparently semi-gay, swaggering, rum-guzzling, but irresistibly sexy pirate, one has a SERIOUS problem. And if one, in addition to this, happens to be Elizabeth Swann, the future bride of young and courageous, but middling Mr Turner (compared to dear Captain Jack, of course), one should really consider taking serious measures.

For Elizabeth Swann, though, denial was the most comfortable option at the moment.

Admitting her secret infatuation with Sparrow, her desire to kiss him until he ultimately died from lack of oxygen and the growing tender feelings she had for him was definitely NOT an alternative. Never. Ever. She was going to marry Will Turner, the man she, sort of, loved. Period.

After having pondered on how to finally convince herself she did NOT have any sexual feelings whatsoever Elizabeth had fallen asleep at length. And almost instantly steamy dreams about a certain someone doing certain naughty things had taken over. No one ever said convincing oneself was easy…

- - - - - - -

Jack Sparrow, meanwhile, was still sitting in his cabin trying to decide which plan to follow.

He had had come up with quite a few, several of them including hitting, blackmailing, killing Will Turner, hypnotizing , mass drinking, sinister voodoo magic and/or kidnapping. They seemed really enticing at first, but the further he thought the more unrealistic their execution seemed.

A few were manageable, though. One plan consisted of simply sneaking into her room and kissing her with an intensity and passion she had never known. That was definitely manageable. She would struggle, but ultimately she would surrender and confess her longing/hunger/undying love for him…. Well, maybe she wouldn't, but he could try anyway. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, after all.

Another plan was to simply ignore her and…

-

'…_No, definit'ly not manageable. I mean…those lips…those curves…' _Suppressed groan._ 'No, not good.' _

Another last plan was to coincidently let her topple into a coincidently open rum-keg to get her drunk. Then he would simply take her to his cabin, take off her clothes and…

Suddenly Jack jumped up. '_Bugger. I'll simply stick to the kissin' her into oblivion-plan_.'

He vehemently grasped another full bottle of (yeah, again you're right) rum, took a huge encouraging gulp and strode, let's say swaggeringly staggered out of his cabin and onto the corridor.

In front of Elizabeth's cabin he stopped for a second, looking around to avoid any awkward encounters. Then he silently opened the (miraculously) unlocked door and tiptoed inside.

…

TBC

AN: Go ahead, read the next chapter (in a about 5 hours, or so.That's when I'll update again)

Hope this one wasn't too much of a let-down. You surely expected some ingenious plans.

Hmmm, hope you still like it.

_My dear reviewers: _Sorry again for the next cliffhanger. bow apologetically Next chap coming up veeery soon.

_Tiera Tarie_: Hmm, the time this is set in. Difficult. As this somehow started quite randomly I simply decided to get rid of the Kraken and have them kiss earlier in DMC.  
So Will's captured by Davie Jones(who has no secret weapon called the Kraken) and Elizabeth is struggling to admit her...feelings for Captain Jack. Savvy?  
Hope you still like it despite my huge plot-holes!


	6. Chapter 6

**What Followed** by Pirateer

Chapter 6

He had a truly gorgeous body. Warm, quite scarred in some places and firm to the touch. As she continued caressing his torso His hands slid down from her bare breasts to her hips and her lower abdomen, deftly starting to remove the only piece of clothing left on her body. Elizabeth moaned and His mouth, his full, sensuous lips moved closer excruciatingly slowly and – she suddenly had his _entire tongue_ sticking in her mouth? This was not how it was supposed to be! Had she missed something? Where was the first gentle, loving touch of both their lips?

She tried to rewind to the tender, nearly-kiss sequence and suddenly realized she was fully awake. And she also realized that the tongue currently exploring her oral cavity was none other's than Jack Sparrow's.

"Wha hoh jah hing ha hain?"

Jack abruptly detached himself from her with a loud, moist smack.

"Yes, luv? You wanted to say somethin' ?" He licked his lips.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?", she yelled.

"Well, I think I was kissin' you. What did it look like to you, then?" He inched closer again, intending to cup her chin with his hands and…

Elizabeth jumped up from her hammock and nearly toppled over. "How dare you come into my room, you shabby pirate, and abuse me like this while I am ASLEEP?" she spat at him, her right index-finger accusingly pointed at him.

Jack blinked several times, slightly confused.. Then he understood. "So you're still denyin', luv? What a pity. I thought, hoped, well kinda expected you to finally accept the unalterable and God-given truth, after what you mumbled in your sleep." He grinned suggestively.

Elizabeth's head flushed bright red. "I…had " , she stammered "I just…I merely…dreamed about….an aunt of mine."

He raised an eyebrow. "An aunt whose name is Jack Sparrow and whom you like to touch you there…and there?", he asked, slowly pointing at her breasts and her privates further south. "You have extremely strange relatives."

"Er, no…my aunt-I mean, you were in that dream, too, but I didn't exactly want…well, actually I did want, but this…I…You…", she stuttered, her voice getting more silent every second until she shut up entirely and simply looked down at the ground, somewhat defeated. She had definitely lost their little game.

"There's no way out left, luv. You really need to stop lyin' to yourself.", Jack slurred and lazily approached her until mere inches were separating. "Why don't you just admit that you want to make wild love to me right here in this hammock?"

"Because I can't. Will, you know…", she mumbled, eyes still cast down.

"Well, then its hopeless." He shrugged. "I'll just go. Sweet dreams." He slowly walked to the door counting down from 5, knowing this would do the trick.

'_5'_

Silence.

'_4'_

She would surrender.

'_3'_

Sure she would.

'_2'_

Would she?

'_1'_

"Jack."

He turned around. "Aye, luv?"

"Are you sure it can accommodate us both? The hammock, I mean?"

Jack started grinning madly and grabbed the woman, who was in for the ride of her life.

TBC soonish

AN: So people, the denial is overcome. Finally. Now only one thing left. Will.

And we know our dear Elizabeth. She won't just leave dear Will to die and sail off with Sparrow. She's far too nice.

So, update will be up in a few days, becoz I'm visiting my grandma whose house is unfortunately lacking internet access. So Monday evening will probably be the time.


	7. Chapter 7

**What Followed** by Pirateer

Chapter 7

_The inevitable (early) morning after_.

"_Jack_?", Elizabeth whispered.

Silence

"Jack?"

Even more silence.

"JACK?"

Silence still.

"CAPTAIN?"

Captain Jack Sparrow instantly shot up, bleary-eyed, slightly knocking back Elizabeth, who was positioned right on top of him. "Back t'yer p'sitions, you stinkin' sea-rats!", he slurred loudly, bewilderedly looking around him. That was when he beheld the naked not-anymore-virgin sitting on his legs and immediately his mouth and his eyes, his entire face widened into a gold-toothed grin Elizabeth wanted to hide from.

"How did you sleep, luv?"

"Let's say, you provided a nice body-sized pillow.", she answered, trying to pull her dishevelled shirt back into its place.

After a moment of looking at her, Jack offered: "Let me help you, Elizabeth."

And wonder, oh wonder, Elizabeth Swann let Jack Sparrow help her while she sat still, watching him.

"So no more denyin'?", Jack asked gently, still grinning and concentrating on returning her shirt to it's pre-coital state.

"Not in the near future."

"And no more head-bangin'?"

"Hmm,…who knows…"

"Luv…"

"No more banging. At least not on your ship."

Then he suddenly stopped rearranging her attire and looked her in the eyes with a sudden seriousness that startled her. "And the whelp?"

"Who?"

"Dear William."

Elizabeth sighed. She had forced herself not to think of her fiancé (because that's what he still was, despite her amorous adventure) until now and it had worked quite well, having the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow lying underneath her in all his naked glory. She hadn't dared to move, because she wanted to observe him while he was asleep, underneath her, mostly naked (last night's lovemaking had been a very passionate, not at all tender and therefore rough affair that had left no time for either foreplay or slow undressing), breathing calmly, snoring from time to time, now and then mumbling something lewd or rum-related.

"We should still try to find and save him. He deserves it to be rescued and to know the truth about…about…"

"About?", Jack asked gently, knowing what the answer would be. He only wanted _her_ to say it.

"About us, our…thing," Elizabeth said slowly, picking her words carefully. "The thing we have, I mean. How our relationship has changed. This incident yesterday…"

Jack raised both eyebrows, reclining again and clasping his hands together behind his head. "You call _that_ an incident? I would simply call it life-alterin', earth-shakin', divine sex with Captain Jack."

Elizabeth's cheeks pinkened. "As you said, that's what you'd call it. I prefer to call it…"

"Yes?"

"…an incident."

Jack shook his head and tutted disapprovingly . "You have soooo much to learn, luv." He pulled her down on top of him and seductively, slurrily whispered in her ear, his still rum laden, hot breath ending shivers down her spine: "So, Miss Swann, what about another 'incident' for breakfast before the crew wakes up?"

It seems, dear reader, that there is at least one more 'morning-after' to come.

…

Probably several more. We know Captain Jack.

…

TBC soonish

AN: HEYA MY BELOVED READERS AND REVIEWERS!

Hope you still liked this chap, although there's not much funny stuff going on.

Please don't be confused by words I make up. (e.g slurrily). You'll get what they (kind of) mean.

Again, I'd really and heartily thank all of you who reviewed and those of you who added me or "what followed" to their favourites. Every time I read your comments I get sooo high. I just hope you enjoy my fic. As soon as something in my fic bothers you, please tell me!

By the way: I watched Down with Love with Ewan McGregor and Renee Zellweger some tima ago.. That's what inspired me to write the counting-down thing in the last chap. (Just in case you noticed…)

I truly love you for supporting me and this fic. "What Followed" would have been a one-shot if not for your reviews..

Maraming salamat po! (philipino for "THANKS VERY MUCH". )

Pirateer (God, this AN is long. Sorry…)

Thanx for reviewing:


	8. Chapter 8

**What Followed** by Pirateer

Disclaimer: Yep, nothing except the plot's mine. You'll probably have figured that out by now.

Pre-AN: Just so you know: Elizabeth doesn't know about the compass. I boldly took the liberty of changing that fact.

Chapter 8

…

"Why isn't this thing moving?"

"Oh God, you did _not_ just ask that."

"Actually, I did."

"Well, we aren't movin' 'cause there's no movement of air, called wind, to fill those giant pieces of textile, called sails, attached to these giant wooden poles, called masts. Savvy?"

"Hmmph."

"There's really no need to hmmph, luv. You asked an extremely unintelligent question and I simply answered in an equally dim-witted way."

"Hmmph."

- - - - -

"Where exactly are we?", Elizabeth asked, leaning over the rail, to marvel at the clear, azure-blue water, foaming lightly as the Pearl glided over it.

Jack flipped open his compass (pretending to read the position, even though the needle was firmly and undoubtedly pointing at…well, we all know. ) "Er, we are south of…the east of…somewhere."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Elizabeth, that we are somewhere between Tortuga and wherever we are goin'.", Jack said.

Elizabeth watched his facial expression as he scrutinized his compass some more and after a few seconds asked, pointing at it: "What does it say?".

"This, a very handy nautical device by the name compass-ouch…" Semi-hard punch. "…regrettably says nothing whatsoever about our current position…" Elizabeth gave him a disbelieving look. "It is broken, I just realised.", Jack said quickly.

" Let me see it."

"NO!"

Stunned silence.

"I meant: "No, there's no use. I'll just…deposit it somewhere, to get it out of our way."

"You could just throw it overboard."

"NO…ahem, no, I think we should recycle as much as we can. We don't want to be throwin' somethin' away we still could use differently, do we luv?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Whatever, Jack, you're the Captain."

He grabbed her by the waist and purred: "Oh, luv, I'm sooo much more."

…

TBC

AN: Fellow Pirates! I humbly thank ye for yer wondaful reviews!  
Sorry for the short chap (again...I'll punish myself, I promise)  
Ill make it up to you by updating again tomorrow, because...TADA: WEEKEND!!!  
I hope I can add several chapters this weekend, cuz I really don't wanna disappoint you.

You're my sunshine(s)!

Pirateer


	9. Chapter 9

**What Followed** by Pirateer

Chapter 9

Will Turner had always thought himself loyal man. Loyal to his principles, loyal to his family, loyal to his fiancée. It was in a certain establishment on a certain infamous rum-reeking island where Will had found that this loyalties had limits.

After he had managed to flee from the Flying Dutchman with the help of his starfished father, he had been picked up and dropped here by a merchant-ship (After some persuasion, of course). Not knowing what exactly to do he had checked in at the first accommodation he had found. This, by mere coincidence, also happened to be the sleeping place of certain ladies working in the horizontal trade (in case they actually slept at night, which happened quite rarely).

It was also on this island, where he, after two hours of desperation-drinking, in a very un-sober state, met two lovely ladies, who seemed strangely familiar. They introduced themselves as Gisele and Scarlet and him into a world of entertainment, drinking and other things.

His last thought, as he stumbled onto the mattress, intertwined with the blonde and the redhead, was: '_I just hope Elizabeth doesn't m_…_Oh God!!!_'

- - - - - - - - -

Captain Jack Sparrow was quite happy. He had the Pearl under his feet, a bottle of rum in his hands and Elizabeth Swann in his bed.

Only one little, tiny, minute, microscopic fact stopped him from being completely happy: Mr William Turner. Although Elizabeth quite obviously had given him her heart (and other things) she still wanted to search for her fiancé. That he still was, bearing in mind that he did not know about Elizabeth's change of mind.

Now, as he lounged on his bed, Elizabeth sitting next to him, he tried to forget about Will for some moments.

"Where are we heading now?", Elizabeth asked, removing dirt from his shoulder by licking her thumb and rubbing it over said spot.

"Hmm."

"Jack, I asked you something."

"And I said 'Hmm'."

Elizabeth looked at him, his eyes closed, smiling. "We really should try and find Will."

Jack groaned.

"No, I am serious. We really have to look for him. Otherwise I'll have to live with my bad conscience and I don't want to."

"Why not? If I cared about a bad conscience…God, who knows where I'd be."

"Well, it's your job to have no bad conscience. You're a pirate."

"And you're not?", Jack asked, sitting up.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "No, definitely not."

"If you say so." He leaned back again.

Elizabeth stayed silent and stared at the window.

"Luv?"

"Let's just find him, okay?", Elizabeth said quietly, lying down next to, starting to stroke his chest.  
"For my sake."

All it takes is some persuasion. Even if it takes a whole night.

- - - - - - - -

TBC

AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Been a bit stressed. Hope you liked this chap.

In case you didn't know: YOU'RE THE BEST! Update tomorrow!

Pirateer


	10. Chapter 10

**What Followed** by Pirateer

Chapter 10

The day William Turner was found was not a happy day. Neither for Jack, who had to face Elizabeth's fiancé (again), nor for Elizabeth, who had to tell said fiancé the truth about her and Captain Jack, nor for said fiancé himself, who had to confess to Elizabeth that he had spent the last two days indulging in pleasures he had never known before and which where definitely _not_ compatible with getting married. Neither was this encounter a pleasurable experience for the crew, who had to endure their captain's unbelievably foul temper, while Elizabeth was having a little chat with Will. Alone. Very much alone. In-a-quiet-little-cabin-way-down-in-the-Pearl's-belly alone.  
…not good.

_'Jack, old chap, they're still engaged'_, he thought gloomily, opening the second (within approximately 5 ½ minutes, one might add) bottle of rum. _'They have the right to talk.'_ He slammed the bottle down on his desk after having gulped down about half of the rum inside. _'But they could do it a little less_ _alone... That 'lets get some privacy'-thing really is unnecessary.'_ He emptied the bottle with another long gulp and let his head drop onto his desk, burping loudly on the way down. 

Let it be told: a depressed Jack Sparrow is not a nice thing to behold.

- - - - - -

"Jack?"

_Burp _

"Jack?"

He gazed a her, squinting. "Where'zz yer f-_hic_…fianzzé?"

"God, I never would've thought you could get more drunk than you constantly are." Elizabeth briskly walked towards him and grabbed him under his armpits in order to drag him to his bed. Captain Jack refused to be dragged away. He simply slumped deeper into his chair, closing his eyes. "Where'zze whelp?"

"He's ashore, trying to find a ship heading for England. Cutler Beckett still wants us, so Will will try to solve our problem there." She took the (fourth) rum-bottle from his hands and quietly said: "Beckett also wants you hanged, and so you should be grateful. Will'll also try and save you."

Jack burped again.

"It's solved.", Elizabeth continued with a even quieter voice, turning away from Jack. "He made it quite easy for me, actually. Mumbled something about a woman named Gisele. He said you knew her, Jack." She waited for a reply. "Jack?" She turned around.

He was slumbering in his chair, making soft snoring noises, and even if it sounds like a phrase out of a cheesy romantic novel, Elizabeth felt a wave of affection rushing through her.

- - - - - -

Jack woke up the next morning, lying in his bed. Groggily looking about him, he noticed a jug of water, a glass and an apple on his desk.

She really did care for him.

'_Feels nice.'_

_Burp_

…

TBC

AN:Not so many chapters after all...Please dont hate me! (Because I love you!)

Pirateer


	11. Chapter 11

**What Followed **by Pirateer

Chapter 11

_  
The next evening._

"Jack?"

"Hmm." He shifted slightly.

"What's with the compass?"

"I've told you, luv, it's broken."

"Then let me see it. Perhaps it can be fixed."

Jack chuckled quietly. "I highly doubt that."

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Elizabeth sighed. That's something she hadn't done for quite a while, she realized.

- - - - - - -

After a night of passion-filled entangling Elizabeth had tried to stay awake. She really wanted to find that compass! Something about the way Jack had wanted to keep it from her had intrigued her.

She poked the snoring captain several times in the nether region. No reaction. She said "I still love Will" into his ear at an average conversation-volume. Still no reaction. She licked his earlobe. No reaction, still.

'_Good.' _She slowly crept out of the bed, not trying to move any of Jack's limbs, and started tiptoeing about the cabin, grabbing the still glowing lamp on the bedside table and looking about her.

Where to start? Jack's cabin was a mess. A mess consisting of at least 30 empty rum-bottles, several maps and charts, some pieces of underwear (hers!) and used plates and cutlery scattered on his desk, the bed and the floor. Jack's only comment on all this was: "Only a genius can control chaos."

Elizabeth decided to start searching systematically. She would start at one end of the cabin, where the desk was, and would work her way through all the shelves, boxes and chests until she got to the bed, which she would also inspect and into which she would clime again, if she found nought.

The desk was huge and made out of some dark, heavy type of wood. It gleamed dimly in the light of the lamp as Elizabeth started searching all the drawers, all the nooks and crannies. But she found nothing. (If you consider more empty rum-bottles, a kohl-pencil, more maps and a strange looking doll with tentacles nothing.)

So not in the desk. Then in the shelves leaning against the walls of the cabin. They were full of books (Yes, dear readers, Jack Sparrow does not only drink and swagger around. If he has some time to spare, he might drink _and_ read a book. Occasionally. On very, very special occasions. Once or twice a year, maybe.) and other things.

Elizabeth scanned the titles of the books_. How ye becometh a pirate._ _By Calico Jack. _Ah. _Shanty Collection_. _By Anne Bonnie. _And…

.._Ye olde Holy Bible_?!

Elizabeth chuckled. He probably had needed it as prop for "impersonating of a clergyman of the Church of England". She'd ask him about that someday.

Then: _The History of the Piracy. By…_Elizabeth eyes widened…._By Cutler Beckett. _She'd ask him about that, too. Tomorrow.

There was nothing else than books, globes and more empty rum-bottles to be found on the shelves. What a pity.

So now only the bed was left. The most difficult place to look for the desired object, because Captain Jack Sparrow was lying on it, his arm and legs spread, snoring loudly.

Elizabeth tiptoed to the bed, putting the still faintly glowing lamp onto the bedside table.

The bedside table! It would probably be in h … nope, more empty rum-bottles and her apple from yesterday, half eaten.

She just about to check the tiny space under the bed as she heard Jack mumble something. She shot up and checked if he was awake.

He was not.

Just about to bend down again, she heard him mumble: "…love you, Elizabeth."

She froze immediately. Had she heard correctly?

…

TBC

AN: I'm soooo sorry for letting you wait so long! Your reviews keep me writing and I let you wait! Naughty me!  
Glad you liked the previous chapter. I wasn't so sure about it, though.

Hope you all recognized the hint to the end of PotC 1 (Jack's nearly hanging)

HUGS and CHOCOLATE BARS

Pirateer


	12. Chapter 12

**What Followed** by Pirateer

Chapter 12

He couldn't just have said that, could he? Captain Jack Sparrow, THE pirate of the Caribbean, really, honestly confessing his love for her? … No, probably he had just been saying: "And the crew! They really love you, Elizabeth." Or something as trivial as that.

"I love you, 'Lizbeth."

Uh Oh.

That was it. The real thing, a real "I love you" from the delicious, full, sensuous lips of Captain Jack Sparrow, friend of rum, ladies and jars, foe of Beckett, the East India Trading Company and squids.

She dropped down onto her knees, bringing her face onto the same level as Jack's. Had he really, honestly meant that? Did he love her?

"Do you love me, Jack?", Elizabeth whispered, inching closer to stroke his cheek with her trembling hand. "Do you mean what you said?"

She knew, he really was asleep, but her kitschy-romance-novel-self hoped for at least some reaction of his (for example: Jumping up, kissing her fiercely and whispering: "I love you more than the Black Pearl!" while violins played a melodramatic tune in the background). There was no reaction whatsoever.

So Elizabeth simply crawled into the bed, wrapping herself up in his arms. Jack merely sighed in his sleep and pulled her closer.

Elizabeth did not find sleep for a very long time. And the compass was forgotten….for now.

- - - - - - - - -

"Luv." Jack shook her softly.

Elizabeth moaned, not wanting to wake up from her dream consisting of Jack bathing her in a huge golden bathtub (filled with rum).

"Elizabeth."

Another moan, louder this time, accompanied by Elizabeths hands pulling the blanket over her head.

"Luv, you really need to get up now." He attempted to pull the blanket from her head. "I let you sleep 'til now, which is, if I read that time-indicatin' device hangin' on the wall correctly, 2.15 pm. It's almost nightfall, actually."

"Hmm."

"Don't hmmm. Get up!" He stood up, gripped the blanket on one end and pulled as hard as he could. Unfortunately for him Elizabeth had just decided to let go of the blanket and so Captain Jack Sparrow loudly stumbled onto the floor, knocking over a large globe. It broke into two pieces and revealed…the compass.

'_Oh bugger!',_ Jack thought, trying to reach it before Elizabeth noticed. But Fortuna was not willing to help a whiffy pirate. Elizabeth _had_ seen and with a sudden liveliness jumped up and snatched it. "Aha. I've been looking for this." She opened it with a flick of her wrist. "Let's have a look at you."

- - - - - - - - -

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**What Followed **by Pirateer

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. People who already have too much money to spend own it! _grins maliciously and develops evil plans _

Chapter 13

The compass was not broken at all. It was fine, really. Whatever way Elizabeth turned it, the needle steadily pointed to what she presumed was north.

"This compass is working perfectly, Jack. It points north." She twisted said object in her hands.

Jack was pretending to stare at a (very boring) map, avoiding her eyes, and said, with a trying-to-but-not-quite indifferent voice: "You can put it away, then." He shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

Elizabeth didn't notice. She let the compass snap shut and shook it hard. Jack flinched at this, but still pretended to study the map.

Then she opened it again. After some adjusting it continued pointing north. Or so Elizabeth thought.

"I really don't get why you made such a fuss about this compass. Hiding it in the globe and all." She moved closer to the window to examine it more closely in the light, passing Jack on her way. As she passed him, the North pole miraculously seemed to swap positions with it's southern equivalent, because the needle spun around and pointed into the opposite direction.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. What was that?

She slowly walked backwards to her former position and wonder, oh wonder: the needle spun back and pointed to what Elizabeth had believed was north (and to what we omniscient readers know is Captain Jack Sparrow, the object of Elizabeth Swann's not-so-virginal-anymore desire.)

"Jack?"

"Er..yeah?"

"I think you actually might've been right this time."

Jack phew-ed (in a not too relieved way, otherwise clever Miss Swann would notice.) "Give it to me, then. I'll just put it …somewhere. Someone in wherever-we're-goin' can probably fix it."

Elizabeth slowly reached out to put the compass in Jack's outstretched hand, but stopped abruptly when she saw the needle turn and then point at … her. She pulled her hand back and saw the needle turn back and point at … Jack. Watching the pirate's expression change from relieved to 'Oh No', realization dawned upon her and, virtually hitting herself on the head, she thought: _"How could you have been so dense?"_

She slowly placed the compass on the nearest shelf and moved closer to Jack.

About 10 inches away from him she stopped, trying to catch his eyes. They were darting from the door to the window to the compass, but didn't look at her.

"Jack,", she whispered almost inaudibly. "Does this mean you … love me?"

Jack's looked up from the floor and he stared at her intently, a look she had never seen before softening his face. "Most likely.", he slowly whispered back, bringing his face closer to hers. "I don't really know, Luv. I've never loved before."

"Why?", Elizabeth whispered, not taking her eyes of his.

"We pirates, we don't love."

- - - - - - - -

TBC

AN: Oh God, the last bit probably sounded sooo cheesy and fluffy. I kinda did not like this chapter, but i didnt know how else to put it. Please tell me what you think! (Too fluffy, too insert adjective ,...)

And again, I really have to thank all of you who reviewed and especially those who have been reviewing from the beginning on. You continuity with the reviews makes me sooo happy.

Catch the huge bag of chocolate flying your way!

Pirateer


	14. Chapter 14

**What Followed** by Pirateer

Chapter 14

"Wh..what do you mean, you don't love?", Elizabeth whispered nearly inaudibly. "You are human, are you not?"

Jack gave her a sad smile. "But we're not a very fine example of the human species, are we?"

"But…"

"No buts, luv. You know it yourself. Pirates are filthy, dissolute creatures without any moral sense or conscience."

"But why don't you love?", Elizabeth murmured.

Jack sighed. "I think I didn't explain myself well enough." He turned around to gaze through the dirty glass of the window. "We do love. We love the feeling of gold runnin' through our fingers. We love the wind, the sea, the sun. We love fightin' and rum and money and diamonds." He turned back to face Elizabeth. "These are things, sensations we love. They cannot hurt us, we cannot harm them."

Slowly reaching a lock of her hair and starting to play with it, he continued: "But if we start to love thinkin' and lovin' beings, we become…vulnerable and carin'." He let go of her hair. "Not traits comin' in handy in our metier, are they?"

"Not really.", Elizabeth admitted.

"See, that's sort of why pirates don't love. Of course there are exceptions( where all goes wrong). Our Dear Davy Jones, for example. He ripped his heart out of his chest after he had fallen in love."

"With a woman?"

"No, with a squid… Of course with a woman!"

Elizabeth scowled. "I wasn't thinking of a squid, more of a fellow pirate."

Jack snorted.

"There's no need to snort, Jack. There is men-love among you pirates, don't deny it." She came to stand behind him and leaned against his back, arms encircling his waist. "I mean, look at Pintel and Ragetti."

Jack was silent and pulled her closer to him.

Minutes passed by without a word being said.

Suddenly Jack mumbled: "I think I do love you."

Elizabeth smiled to herself, rubbing her cheek against the rough fabric of his shirt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC

AN: AN: I noticed a really stupid mistake in chapter 12 when Jack says that it is 2.15 am and nearly nightfall. Of course I mean 2.15 pm!!! Sorry, got mixed up. It different here in Germany, you know. I'll change it.

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo terribly sorry for letting you wait for so long! You are my loyal readers and I let you wait! WHAAAA!

Hope you still continue reading this epic tale of pirates, love and squids. (I like squids, can't you tell?)  
Chapter 15 should be up during the next few days.

Pirateer


	15. Chapter 15

**What Followed** by Pirateer

Chapter 15

_Few days later._

„We should go ashore as soon as possible, Captain. The food stocks are runnin' out and we're short of fresh water."

"We need neither food nor water, my man. We have rum!"

"It really pains me to tell you, Captain, but the rum stocks are runnin' out, too."

Silence. 

"What is the nearest port, Mr Gibbs?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The next afternoon. 

"Luv?"

"Hmm." Elizabeth was sitting on deck, leaning against the main mast, reading.

"We are going ashore."

She looked up. "Where?"

He glanced at the dark coast behind him and then looked back at Elizabeth. "Somewhere where women are not welcome unless they… ." He paused, searching for the adequate words.

"Unless they?"

"Unless they work in a specific trade. You, how…" - "What trade?"- He ignored her interruption and continued. "You, however, do obviously not work in that trade."

Elizabeth shrugged, realizing what he wanted to say. "I can stay here, if that's what you are trying to tell me. I have something to keep me occupied." She showed Jack the book she was reading: _The History Of The East India Trading Company_ by Cutler Beckett. "I especially like your highly entertaining notes and drawings in the margin.", she chuckled.

"Just a result of my unrequited love for… " He pointed at Beckett's name on the cover. "…him."

Elizabeth simply nodded. She had not yet understood the entire multi-layered cake with topping that was Jack's relationship to Beckett, but she had figured out the thick biscuit-layer at the bottom holding it together. Beckett was the one who had marked Jack with the _P_ on his arm. '_Must've been quite a tough time for him', _she thought, as he pulled her to her feet, swaying slightly.

"So when are you coming back?"

He looked at her, confused.

"From there?", she added, pointing to the coast.

His eyes widened. "You don't actually think that you're stayin' here on the _Pearl_ with half of my dirty, horny crew on board!"

"I thought that's what you wanted me to do. All that 'women are not welcome'-talk."

"No, Luv, I simply wanted you to change into more …mannish attire in order to not draw too much attention to your undeniably delicious curvatures."

Elizabeth frowned. "Tell me again why women aren't allowed?"

"Normal women, Luv. Women who aren't…"

"Who aren't?"

Jack turned around, facing the dimly lit harbour they were approaching.

"You will see, Luv. You will see."

- - - - - - - - - - -

_La boite turquoise_ was unlike anything Elizabeth had ever seen before. The tiny island, Tortuga's southern pendant, simply was crowded. Crowded with prostitutes.

'_And I thought Tortuga was a brothel_.' "How do you know this island?", she asked, looking about her, trying to realize just how many heavily perfumed, nearly undressed women there were. 

"Luv, it truly is hard _not_ to know this island if you're a male and sailing the Caribbean."

"Jack, this is an gigantic _brothel _the size of an_ entire_ island!"

"So? The food is good. It used to be better before, but still…"

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. He had been here? Before? Several times?

"You…have you…"

"Luv, God did _not_ make me to live a life of abstinence." He shuddered as he said the abhorred word. "I do need physical attention from time to time."

"As I have experienced on numerous occasions.", Elizabeth mumbled, clearly disgruntled.

"And as you will experience on many more occasions to come…", Jack whispered into her ear, his right hand wandering down to her southern behind.

Elizabeth was not in the mood to let him have his way. "I am dressed as a member of your crew, Captain Sparrow!", she hissed. "Let…me…go."

Jack pouted, but let go of her. "Whatever you say, lad." He turned around and continued strolling down the street, humming. Elizabeth scowled at his back and followed.

Unbeknownst to them all a tall, gangly man in a worn and shabby royal navy uniform left the passageway he had hidden in and followed them quietly. '_Maybe this is my lucky day after all_.', James Norrington thought as emptied the rum bottle he had been sipping from before throwing it into puddle of mud he passed.

- - - - - - - - -

TBC

AN: You probably cannot hear it anymore, but I really am soooo sorry! ... But now I'm back with a new chappie of What Followed!  
Hope you like it!

Oh and... Belated Merry Christmas! Huge bag of delicious grandma-made chocolate flying your way!

Pirateer


	16. Chapter 16

**What Followed** by Pirateer

Chapter 16

The dirtiest and shabbiest shop Elizabeth could have ever imagined appeared before them and she realized, after having stared at it for several moments lost in a dumbfounded state, that this was the place where they were about to purchase the food and drink she (and the entire crew) would have to live from for the next day, weeks, months.

"You…you're not serious, are you, Jack?"

"Never been more so." He staggered towards the door and cautiously pulled it open.

"Then I'll have to starve.", she mumbled, trailing after him. "There's no way I am eating anything coming from this…place."

"You already did, Luv."

"Stop calling me 'Luv' ", Elizabeth hissed.

"You already did, _lad_.", Jack corrected himself. "On my ship."

"That was bought _here_?", Elizabeth gasped, remembering the delicious salt meat she had enjoyed only yesterday evening.

"Certainly. Was is not to your likin'?", Jack whispered.

"That's…", she began and then suddenly paused. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want to disturb _her._"

"Who's she?"

"His wife."

"Who's he?"

"Her husband.", he whispered with a finality to his voice which made it inescapably clear no further discussion on this topic was desired. Then he turned around, continuing to look for him, her or it, depending on who (or what) owned the 'shop'.

'_Gaargh!', _Elizabeth screamed inwardly, mimicking a strangling gesture towards Jack, who was busy examining a tiny wooden barrel lying on the mucky counter.

"JACK, M'BOY!!!"

Elizabeth jumped and spun around.

Pounding down a dirty, rotting flight of stairs, which seemed about to collapse any moment now, came a man so huge and bulky Elizabeth did not know where to look first. His fists were the size of rum-barrels and his head seemed to be attached to his enormous torso without even caring whether there was a neck to hold it or not.

But Elizabeth had no time to inspect the massive gentleman any further, because as soon as he had reached Jack, a deafening, high and nearly intolerable scream, which sounded anything but human, disturbed the Captain's reunion with his favourite butcher,

An expression of blank horror deformed Jack's face.

_She_ was awake.

TBC

AN: Please dont hit me for letting you wait so long!


End file.
